gavinstaceyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryn West
'Brynfor "Bryn" West '(b. 1965) is a fictional character in the television series Gavin & Stacey. He is portrayed by Rob Brydon. Bryn is in his forties at the start of the series, living across the road from his sister-in-law, Gwen, and his niece, Stacey. He has a strained relationship with Jason West, his nephew, due to an unspecified, clearly disturbing incident on a fishing trip, but this is later resolved. Whilst he is not married and has no children, he has a godson, Neil Smith Jr, whose parents he remains good friends with. By the end of series 3, he is as we see him at the beginning: still residing across the road from Gwen, Stacey and his nephew-in-law, Gavin Shipman. It is revealed in the 2019 Christmas Special that he now shares his home with Nessa and Neil Smith Jr, opposite Gwen, and Gavin and Stacey's family who now live in the house vacated by the late Doris. Characterisation He is caring of Nessa, Stacey's best friend, though they sometimes get into arguments. Because of the fishing trip incident, he is also nervous of Dave, Nessa's partner, through the second part of Series 2 and Series 3, though they become friends at the birth of Nessa's son, Neil. He is also good friends with Smithy, the best friend of Stacey's husband Gavin and the father of baby Neil. He is generally fascinated by most things, including paragliding and iPods, of which he owns a 60gig iPod Classic. He leads a very simple life and often gets excited about trivial things such as his Sat Nav or the Internet. He also enjoys typically female-oriented TV shows such as Desperate Housewives and Sex and the City. He is a keen singer and sings with Stacey's best friend, Nessa. In Series 2, he puts a home gym in his house that is "the talk of the street". Bryn also displays latent homosexual tendencies but is seemingly too innocent and childlike to address them. For instance, Bryn converted one of the bedrooms in his home into a gym and invites Smithy over where they strip shirtless and have a close workout followed by a "warm down" that involves rubbing each other. Smithy does not see this as a sexual thing at all, even though it makes Gavin uncomfortable. It has been implied a number of times that Bryn was abused by his brother Trevor as a child, such as Trevor leaving him terrified on a ghost train or hanging him by his ankles and swinging him against rocks, resulting in two broken arms. He claims he "rather enjoyed the experience" as it was only "tomfoolery" but it shocks everyone and horrifies Pam. Character History Series 1 In the first series, Bryn first appears as Stacey's bumbling protective uncle as she heads off with Nessa to meet Gavin for the first time. He gives her a rape alarm, which adds comedy to the episode. In episode two, when Stacey mistakenly thinks Gavin has broken up with her, Gavin heads to Barry Island to clear the air, but Bryn does not let him see Stacey believing him to be a Jehovah's Witness. When he discovers the truth he is nice and greets Gavin like an old friend. In episode three, Bryn, Gwen and Nessa meet Gavin's parents (Pam and Mick) for the first time but is shocked when Stacey announces that her and Gavin are engaged. This raises concerns with the Wests as Stacey has been engaged a few times before. In episode four the familes visit a wedding fair where Bryn is set on getting a magician for the occasion. In episode five Jason returns to Barry, shocking Bryn and making him act very strangely. At the wedding of Gavin and Stacey (episode six) Bryn comes close to revealing what happened on the fishing trip and puts his history with Jason behind him Series 2 Bryn first appears in Series 2 travelling to Billericay with Gwen and Nessa to celebrate the return of Gavin and Stacey from their three week honeymoon. However, while out for a celebratory meal, Smithy is revealed to be the father of Nessa's baby, and Bryn is the only one to know at the same time as Smithy (everyone else knew before). Bryn helps Mick and Gavin search for Smithy, and it is revealed that he is amazed by drive-thrus. Later, Bryn is emotional on departure from Essex and leaving Stacey behind with Gavin. In episode four, Bryn is disappointed when Mick is supposed to appear on the news but only does for a few seconds. He plays a large part in episode five, when he arranges a surprise party for Gwen's birthday but cannot handle the pressure, being suspicious of everyone and rushing to get to the phone. After rowing with several people, the barn party is a complete success apart from the unexpected return of Jason which ruins Bryn and Nessa's version of Tom Jones' Islands in the Stream. In episode six he takes the Wests to the bingo, and after he breaks down to Jason admitting that Dave knows about him and Jason on the fishing trip. In episode seven, Bryn buys an iPod Classic and uses it to calm Nessa. Baby Neil is born. Christmas Special In the Christmas special, the Wests go to Essex to celebrate Christmas with Pam and Mick. Bryn, Jason and Dave talk about the fishing trip at midnight in the Shipman's kitchen, but the arrival of Gavin causes them to stop. He is less than delighted that Nessa and Dave have become engaged, and then a large argument erupts between the two families over the news that Gavin and Stacey are moving to Barry. Series 3 In the first episode, Bryn intrudes on Gavin's first day at work in Cardiff by bringing him sandwiches while on a tour with his new boss. Bryn attends Neil's christening and is his godfather. In episode three, Bryn's house is occupied by Smithy and his friends who go out in Cardiff with Bryn, who becomes extremely sick and depressed following too much alcohol. In episode four, Bryn and Gwen attend the wedding of Pam and Mick's friennds Pete and Dawn and witness an argument between the couple at the altar. In episode five, the Shipmans come to Barry for some time at the beach, and Bryn gets on well with everyone and loves the theme park. In episode 6, Bryn is present at Nessa's wedding and reads out a speech. In the 2019 special, Bryn is in charge of cooking the Christmas dinner for the assembled Shipman and West families (plus Smithy). Trivia *Bryn has renevated an old bedroom into a home gym where he works out every morning. At one time he shares a session with Smithy. *On the seating plan at Gavin and Stacey's wedding, his first name is given in full as Brynfor, though he is only ever called Bryn by the other characters. *As of 2019, Bryn shares his house with Nessa and Neil the baby. This seems to have been the arrangement since shortly after Doris died, though the timescale Bryn gives doesn't quite match. *Bryn by his own admission does not speak a word of Welsh. Category:Barry Characters Category:Characters